Milky Way galaxy
The Milky Way galaxy is the home of the Human species as well as various other species. It is also the home of the Eclipse Empire, and its successor state Eclipse Federation and later the home of the larger conflict, the Second Galactic War which saw the galaxy being split into two sides and the rise of the Opposition. The milky way galaxy has eleven planetary systems with each having more than six planets with the exception of the Unexplored Regions. Planetary Systems This is the galactic map after the Second Galactic War. Sol System The Sol System is mainly an Eclipse Federation-controlled system that is protected by the Sol Fleet. *'Earth' - Human homeworld, Eclipse Federation capital **'Luna' - Eclipse Military fortress world *'Mars' - Human colony, Eclipse shipyards *'Harmony' - Human colony *'Venus' - Human colony, Eclipse shipyards *'Mercury' - Human colony, Eclipse shipyards *'Morridar' - Morridrian homeworld *'Zerah' - Zerahian homeworld; governed by the Zerahian Confederation Veloka System *'Vulia I' *'Vulia II' - Human colony *'Gollanta' - Human colony *'Amasis' - Human colony *'Nirvana' - Human colony *'Lokono' - Human colony *'Zamhareer' - Human colony *'Huoxon I' *'Huoxon II' *'Huoxon III' - Human colony *'Huoxon IV' - Human colony Gonthorn System *'Gontharia' *'Fitzgerald' - Human colony *'Agmus' - Human colony *'Arion' - Eclipse factory world *'Thalia' - Human colony, Eclipse factory world *'Ehaw' - Human colony *'Sirona' - Human colony, Eclipse factory world Ventogon System *'Tinixia I' *'Tinixia II' - Human colony *'Tinixia III' - Human colony *'Tinixia IV' *'Kumiko' - Kuuquer homeworld; governed by the Kuuquer Empire *'Lazda' - Kuuquer colony *'Patria' - Kuuquer colony *'Akafar' - Human colony Maxis System *'Maxis I' - Maxian homeworld; governed by the Maxian Republic *'Maxis II' - Maxian homeworld *'Maxis III' - Maxian homeworld *'Lakku' - Lakkian homeworld *'Autumn' *'Loka I' - Human colony *'Loka II' - Human colony *'Kaai' - Human colony Terriann System *'Tarrance' - Terriann homeworld; governed by the Terriann Consortium *'Jupiter' - Terriann colony *'Saturn' - Human colony *'Uranus' - Human colony *'Braka' - Poxgazar colony *'Garion' - Poxgazar colony *'Zerentia' - Poxgazar homeworld; governed by the Poxgazar Monarchy *'Santiago' Valentine System *'Valentine I' - Valentino homeworld; governed by Valentino Empire *'Valentine II' - Valentino colony *'Valentine III' - Valentino colony *'Valentine IV' - Valentino colony *'Velanos' - Velonian homeworld; governed by the People's Republic of Velanos *'New Shetland' - Human colony *'Planet XIV' - Human colony Hoxes System *'Hoxes I' - Hoxian homeworld; governed by the Hoxian Council *'Hoxes II' - Hoxian colony *'Hoxes III' - Hoxian colony *'Huldra' - Huldrian homeworld; governed by the Huldrian Republic *'Pollyanna' *'Galba' - Human colony *'New Pomerania' - Human colony Banton System *'Banton I' *'Banton II' - Human colony *'Banton III' - Huldrian colony and shipyards *'Banton IV' - Human colony *'Neptune' - Human colony *'New Tainos' - ElassiT' homeworld; governed by the ElassiT' Union *'Formenos' - ElassiT' colony *'Tiberius' Unexplored Regions Before its discovery, the Unexplored Region remained a region of space that was mostly unexplored. Despite this, the Eclipse Empire did not launch any operations to exploring this region. According to Madrelerorn, the region has been historically led by the Madrelerorn Empire, a government that conquered the region through violence and iron will, though in the modern day, the Madrelerorns are governed by the Madrelerorn Federation, which still holds some Empire traditions. *'Frixion' - Madrelerorn homeworld *'Remnant' - Madrelerorn colony *'Genesis' - Madrelerorn colony *'Fidea VI' - Madrelerorn colony *'Vordania' - Izuan homeworld Category:Galaxy